


Red

by lynsiswerid4977



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsiswerid4977/pseuds/lynsiswerid4977
Summary: This is not gonna include other characters from the show it is not based on the show in any way except the name
Relationships: non - Relationship





	Red

Ring ring, I hear the alarm blare in my ear as I reach over and smack it till it stops. It is the first day back to school and I already hate it but what can you do. I open my eyes too see the bright light shining in through the window on my left. I roll out of bed and stretch my arms high up. I run out of my room. Once I'm in the kitchen, I grab a bright red apple and take a small bite out of it. I honestly don't like apples. They are kinda weird.

I head to the bathroom splashing some cold water on my face to wake me.

I grab my small blue and black spinning toothbrush and some minty fresh toothpaste. I hear my phone ring and check the caller ID. Its Tyler, my "bestfriend", I think of him as a bestfriend but not really. He is like a bug brother that I wanna punch in the face and see dripping crimson red blood come out from his nose but then I also want to play video games with.

"Dude... where are you." Tyler said. "Um brushing my teeth." I mumbled out while toothpaste studs dril down my chin and into the sink. " Its 10:30 l. School started 3 hours ago.", he said. "Oh well they will just have to wait." Then i hung up before he could say anything else


End file.
